The Way We Hide
by Tadpole24
Summary: If he can put on a mask of anger and brooding, she can wear a mask of happiness until he finally feels ready to talk to her. A Captain Swan missing moment from the diner scene in 3x18.


_**Just a missing scene before the diner scene we got in 3x18. **_

…

The Way We Hide

…

The little bell above Granny's door clangs as they enter the diner, noticably the only patrons coming in at this time of night.

The diner's namesake pokes her head out from the kitchen, "Cocoa?"

Emma nods, sliding onto a barstool while Killian takes a seat in one of the booths, "That'd be fantastic."

As Granny turns her back to prepare the drink, Emma swings her seat around to face the pirate. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

He's been strange these last couple of days, weirdly keeping his distance but still always there in the background. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she's gotten used to his constant presence, perhaps even craved it a little.

He opens the book that they'd just retrieved from Belle, "I'm researching, lass. Got to stop that witch somehow."

She frowns, wondering if she's done something to offend him recently. The night that he hadn't joined them for dinner had seemed a bit odd, but there was nothing that day to suggest why she might be in the wrong. In fact, she had gone out of her way to show him that he's important to her. Watching her son is not a job that she gives away lightly and Killian had proven himself more than worthy of her trust.

"You've been distant lately," she ventures.

But before he can answer, they're interupted by Granny sliding the mug of hot chocolate towards Emma, "I'll leave you to it. Just lock up when you're done, won't you?"

The saviour nods, "Thank you." She waits a few moments to hear the sounds of the back door closing before turning her attention back to Killian. "Why don't you come sit up here?"

He shrugs, "Really love, I should be reading this."

She tries not to be offended by his rebuff but, really, offended is the only emotion that she can muster. Turning back to her drink she finds that she no longer has the stomach for it. It physically hurts her that the pirate is so caught up in agenda that he can't even crack a smile her way anymore. She feels like she's broken him somehow, like she's pushed him away too much and now he just wants the town safe so he can do the same as her and run away.

Her fingers close around the warmth of the mug, but she doesn't take a sip. Instead, she calls out softly across the diner, "Sometimes I think of Neverland and the fun you promised."

She hears him sigh heavily. There is something definitely wrong if he's not answering her with his usual flirty nature. "Things happen, lass. Curses and witches happen."

"You know, a year ago I would have agreed with you, I would have put my own happiness aside. In fact, I did." She remembers back to that painful realisation that she would never have normality, would never be able to just 'see what happens' with a certain pirate, never be able to take a day off, "But now I see that I don't want that. I'm sick of it. We had happiness in New York. Yes, it was a lie, but I've seen that it's possible."

Her voice is edged with just that right amount of optimism; the prospect is not too farfetched.

But Killian doesn't reply, his silence nearly tangible.

In the end, Emma gives up on that line of conversation, instead asking, "Hey Hook, have you ever tried hot chocolate?" There's a hint of mischief in her voice to disguise the disappointment she feels that he can't seem to trust her enough to tell her what's going on.

"I'm perfectly content with my rum," he grumbles, trying to focus on his book again.

But Emma has other ideas. If he can put on a mask of anger and brooding, she can wear a mask of happiness and fun until he finally feels ready to talk to her.

She closes her eyes and focuses hard on the mug in front of her and when it disappears in a flash of white only to materialise in front of Killian she hops off her barstool and makes her way over to him.

He may not be ready to come to her, but she has to show him that she's willing to compromise, willing to make the sacrifice.

He returns to his brooding for the remainder of the night, but for a brief shining flicker of a moment, she thinks she sees his smile again, buried somewhere behind his mask.

…

_**Let me know how you went :)**_


End file.
